El último vals
by Yuusei Her
Summary: ¿Como recordarte sin mirar atrás? Una difícil tarea para Midorima Shintarou,el as de Shutoku que desde el término de la Inter High se encontraba ausente,lidiando con sus recuerdos y los desórdenes en su corazón que comenzaron a atormentarle por un rojo fuego intenso que creía extinto desde hace tiempo.


¡Hey! Ya vine aquí con un one-shot que les guste~ Especialmente porque con este bonito fic gané el tercer lugar en un concurso de fanfics *celebra al estilo Seirin (?)* y fue genial porque significa que quizá no lo hago tremendamente bien pero al menos si lo hago bien y medio sirvo para esto (?)

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero sus opiniones,sus abucheos y felicitaciones,también recomendaciones,acepto de todo.

Aclaraciones: Kuroko no Basket es de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y yo no soy él,así que no es mío~ y lo que está en _itálica_ serán recuerdos (Como en casi todos mis fics xD ) Además unas partes son inspiradas en la canción "El último vals" de La Oreja de Van Gogh del cual tampoco es mío el grupo (¿O si?)

Ahora si,a leer

P.D:Pasen a leer "Fuckin' perfect" y "El renacer de los milagros"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Vamos Shin-chan—El peliverde salió de su trance al escuchar las palabras del ojo de halcón—Se nos hace tarde y quiero pedalear rápido para llegar a casa a dormir—Midorima asintió aún algo perdido, subiendo a su transporte para que Takao comenzara a pedalear—Nee Shin-chan ¿Por qué estás así? —Midorima frunció su ceño levemente ante la pregunta, no quería responderle a su amigo y con quien tonteaba lo que sucedía.

—Me duele la cabeza por lo ruidoso que eres Bakao—El aludido solamente suspiró con cierta preocupación ya que sabía que esa no era la verdad y que probablemente no sabría la respuesta a su pregunta en un buen rato por la personalidad tan "tsundere" del mayor.

—Lo siento Shin-chan—Canturreó Kazunari al comenzar a pedalear de la bicicleta en la fría y ventosa tarde de otoño que había en Japón.

La Inter High había pasado y ahora era turno de prepararse para la Winter Cup donde Shutoku estaba más que calificado, el único problema sería su as. Para cualquiera en el equipo de basketball Midorima se comportaba de manera normal y natural; cuidando de sus manos, llevando sus lucky ítems, teniendo sus tres caprichos al día, entre otras cosas pero a ojos del halcón eso no era verdad, desde que finalizó el Inter High Midorima se comportaba distinto, a pesar de su carácter difícil ahora parecía más triste o frustrado que enojado; al principio creyó que era por haber perdido el juego contra Seirin y le pareció normal que Midorima estuviera de esa manera pero al transcurrir del tiempo Kazunari notó que su hipótesis era falsa, cada vez que preguntaba la razón solo obtenía un "Nada, Bakao" mientras la mirada del peliverde se desviaba. Definitivamente algo iba mal con Midorima.

Los minutos pasaron hasta que Takao con ojos brillosos divisó a un par de calles la casa de su amigo, pedaleando más fuerte para llegar a su meta tan anhelada desde hace cinco minutos.

—My lord, ya puede bajar de su vehículo—Y ahí estaba de nuevo, el actuar tan raro de Midorima, otra vez perdido en sus pensamientos, abrazando a su oso de peluche que era el lucky ítem del día. Takao suspiró por enésima vez en el día al ir a "despertar" al peliverde—Shin-chan, despierta—

—Akashi…—Murmuró Midorima en un tono casi imperceptible al sentir la mano de Takao en su hombro— Ya llegamos…Gracias Takao—Takao solo se congeló al escuchar aquel nombre— ¿Takao? No te hagas el tonto y ya vete, esta vez no caeré en la trampa de que tus papás están fuera de la ciudad, nanodayo—El azabache al instante reaccionó, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía para no sorprender a su amigo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no Shin-chan? Bien que te gusta sentirme entre tus brazos—Midorima acomodó sus anteojos con cierto enfado por ser la víctima de la nueva burla del ojo de halcón—Pero está bien, hoy me contendré por ti, baby—Takao le guiñó a su amigo y subió nuevamente a la bicicleta para partir rumbo a su hogar, borrando su sonrisa al pasar una calle por aquel maldito murmullo que ahora le carcomía el corazón.

Shintarou se quedó afuera de su casa, como siempre, para ver que Takao se fuera a su casa y estuviera bien al menos una calle, suspiró aliviado al ver como el chico desaparecía de su vista en el horizonte, quizá jamás lo admitiría pero siempre se preocupaba por Takao, desde aquel beso que se dieron cuando perdieron el partido contra Seirin todo había cambiado. Ambos estaban más juntos que de costumbre, iban a la casa del otro a pasar la tarde y a veces la noche, compartían comida, besos y algunas caricias hasta que un día Midorima simplemente comenzaba a perderse en sus pensamientos, se volvía más distante, como si quisiera proteger a su ser con su resquebrajado armazón.

—Estoy en casa—La respuesta fue nula ante el aviso del as de Shutoku; dejó sus cosas donde siempre, caminó todo el piso de debajo de su casa para ver si había alguien; cuando se convenció que estaba solo totalmente fue a su habitación para dormir y descansar de las penas que le mataban lentamente, cerrando los ojos casi al instante de tocar su almohada.

—_Akashi ¿Estás bien?_ —_Preguntó el chico de ojos verdes perteneciente por segunda vez al club de basketball de Teikou además de vice capitán del equipo, Midorima Shintarou._

— _¿Por qué no habría de estarlo, Midorima?_ —_Balbuceó el pelirrojo sin dejar de abrazar sus piernas mientras temblaba un poco._

—_Porque estás detrás del gimnasio, de noche y llorando, eso no es normal en ti_—_Akashi solo pudo sonreír ante eso, desubicando un poco al de cabello verde después de ver su rostro._

—_Me conoces tan bien, Midorima…En efecto, no estoy bien_—_Midorima le acarició con suavidad la espalda al menor, dejando que tomara aire para que pudiera retomar el hilo_—_Nijimura se fue por fin…Su padre murió y…_—_De nuevo un silencio que solo era cortado por lágrimas_—_Me dejó…_—_Akashi comenzó a llorar tras estas palabras que se habían agolpado en su garganta._

—_Aka-No…Seijuurou, tranquilo_—_Akashi se abrazó más fuerte a su amigo, tratando de dejar de temblar y de llorar aunque se le hacía difícil._

—_Él también me dejó. Primero mamá, luego él ¿Y después? Siempre estaré solo_—_A Shintarou se le hizo un nudo en la garganta ante tal declaración de la persona de la que estaba secretamente enamorado_—_ ¿Quién sigue? ¿Tu? ¿Kise, Kuroko, Aomine y Murasakibara? ¿El mundo?_ —_Midorima abrazó más hacia su pecho al pelirrojo que sollozaba con más fuerza_— _¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?...Dime Shintarou…Dime… ¿Por qué todos me abandonan?_ —_El de ojos verdes no pudo aguantar más esa desesperación; apartó al pelirrojo de su pecho y le subió el rostro para que le mirara. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan frágil y dócil, su mirada estaba ahogada en desesperación y dolor, buscando en él una mínima esperanza; su rostro estaba rojo de tanto llorar, lágrimas caían a raudales sobre sus mejillas, mojando parte de su cabello y camisa mientras temblaba suavemente._

—_No estás solo…Yo no te dejaré solo nunca Seijuurou_—_Las pupilas del pelirrojo se dilataron al escuchar eso, iba a responder algo pero Midorima habló antes_—_Porque tú me gustas y no quiero verte sufriendo_—_Akashi solamente bajó la mirada, sollozando aún por lo bajo._

—_¿Por qué te gusto? ¿Acaso no ves que todos me abandonan? Si todos me dejan es por algo…_—_El peliverde apretó sus puños con cierta frustración antes de hablar._

—_Porque eres inteligente, amable, lindo, educado, tenaz, un líder nato que siempre piensa por la mejora del equipo, capaz y…Extremadamente sensible en varios casos…Además…Tu mirada me hace sentir raro, es como una luz que te envuelve sin que te des cuenta…Te quiero por todo lo que eres_—_Akashi se quedó sin palabras al escuchar esa declaración por parte del peliverde._

—_¿No crees que mi mirada asuste o que mis cabellos rojos intimiden?_ —_Midorima volvió a subirle el rostro al menor, limpiándole las pocas lágrimas que aún caían._

—_Para nada…Es lo que te hace especial y que me gustes cada día más_—_Los ojos rojizos del menor volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas con la declaración de Midorima._

—_Eres el primero en decirlo…Ni siquiera él lo pensaba_—_El vicecapitán acercó al menor desde la cintura en un movimiento delicado, dejando sus labios a una distancia casi nula_—_Hazlo…Quiero que lo hagas_—_Midorima no pudo más ante esas palabras, besando los carnosos y cálidos labios de Akashi, jamás sintió una sensación tan indescriptible como esa…Su primer beso lo había compartido con la persona que más quería en el mundo…Ahora sabía el porqué a Kise le gustaba tanto besar los labios de Aomine._

—_Te quiero, Shintarou…Te quiero mucho_—_Midorima no contestó nada, solamente siguió abrazando al pelirrojo, terminando de calmarlo con caricias en su espalda_—_También me gustas…_—_El de ojos verdes se quedó estático por un momento por tal confesión_—_Por eso Nijimura luego se encelaba, porque sabía que tu también me gustabas…_—_Midorima aplicó un poco más de fuerza en ese abrazo, sonriendo en la oscuridad por la alegría que sentía._

—_Entonces vamos, Seijuurou. Los demás nos están esperando…No quiero que piensen mal de mi novio y de mi, nanodayo_—_Akashi sonrió tenuemente, dejándose levantar por Midorima para alcanzar a sus amigos que ya les esperaban en la puerta de la escuela listos para ir al maji burger._

El as de Shutoku abrió sus ojos con pesadez después de aquel lacerante recuerdo que le quemaba como si fuera ácido, miró sus gafas que estaban puestas en el buró, flotando nuevamente en sus pensamientos al ver los cristales que miraban en dirección a la ventana empañada por la lluvia que caía a torrenciales.

—_¿Eh? Entonces Mido-chin y Aka-chin llevan saliendo dos meses_—_Dijo Murasakibara al rebuscar en su bolsa de dulces alguna golosina._

—_Pff, díganos algo que no sepamos como… ¿Quién va arriba y quien va abajo?_ —_Aomine rió con algo de dolor por el golpe recibido de parte de Kise que estaba rojo como tomate._

—_Felicidades Midorimacchi, Akashicchi ¡Son la pareja perfecta junto con Aominecchi y conmigo!_ —_Exclamó el rubio con alegría, dejando de color rojo el rostro de Midorima._

—_Felicidades Midorima-kun, Akashi-kun…Aunque todos ya sabíamos de esto desde que fuimos al Maji burger_—_Akashi rió por lo bajo al ver a Midorima ponerse de todos los colores por la pena que sentía._

—_Gracias chicos, solo queríamos contárselos ya que son nuestros amigos_—_Todos les sonrieron a la pareja hasta que unos dulces aparecieron frente a ellos._

—_Ahora sí, felicidades Mido-chin y Aka-chin_—_Akashi agarró los dulces que Murasakibara les ofrecía mientras que Midorima tomaba aire y ajustaba sus lentes._

—_Cre-Creo que gracias, nanodayo_—_Los miembros de "La generación de los milagros" le sonrió a Midorima antes de volver a caminar rumbo al restaurante de comida rápida que frecuentaban._

—_Entonces nos vemos mañana_, _Midorima y yo tenemos cosas que hacer_—_Aomine les miró divertidamente, con cierta malicia en sus ojos._

—_Midorima, usa condón. No quiero que seas padre aún_—_Todos los presentes rieron menos el objeto de la broma, que aventó una lata que se encontraba tirada al rostro de Aomine, haciéndolo maldecir un poco para volver a su divertido rostro de antes._

—_Por cierto chicos, eso se hace así_—_Y sin más, Aomine jaló de la cintura a su novio, besándolo intensamente frente a todos los transeúntes en plena acera_—_Y Midorima, por donde se mete tu pene es por su trasero, no por las orejas o el ombligo_—_Ahora Kise y Midorima estaban totalmente rojos, el rubio por aquel intenso y descarado beso y el de ojos verdes por la broma hecha por el moreno._

—_Aomine, espero que mañana vengas con energías a la práctica ya que no podrás moverte después de ella_—_Respondió Akashi en venganza de lo ocurrido con su pareja, dejando helado de miedo al pobre moreno que comenzaba a arrepentirse de sus actos._

_De esta manera, Akashi y Midorima caminaron un par de calles más hasta llegar al solitario parque cercano a la casa del mayor. Ambos fueron bajo un escondido árbol que tenía una vista preciosa al atardecer, se tomaron de las manos y se acomodaron a modo que Akashi recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Midorima y la cabeza de éste sobre la del pelirrojo._

—_Entonces tú irás a los Lakers…Bueno, creo que la compañía Akashi tiene un centro de control en Los Ángeles_—_Midorima entrelazó sus dedos con los de Akashi en ese momento, uno de esos íntimos y hermosos momentos que mas amaba. Akashi y él hablando de su futuro tomados de la mano mientras el ocaso se veía, tiñendo de tonos rojizos el cielo, volviendo perfecto hasta lo más pequeño._

—_Sería lindo…Compremos una casa en la playa, con hamacas, varias palmeras y nuestros hijos jugueteando en el mar mientras que nosotros los vigilamos sentados en la arena, viendo el atardecer como ahora…_—_Akashi asintió ante aquella utopía que tenía Midorima donde veía a un niño de verdes cabellos con ojos rojos corriendo a orillas del mar, persiguiendo a una niña pelirroja con ojos verde, salpicando agua y riendo a la par que el sol teñía de un hermoso color rojo con naranja la tarde._

—_Compraremos una linda casa para que Seitarou, Chihiro, tu y yo vivamos…Seitarou tendrá bonitos cabellos verdes y Chihiro ojos esmeralda…Solo espero que no use lentes porque su bonita mirada se perdería un poco_—_Midorima se quitó las gafas casi al instante al igual que su cabeza de la del pelirrojo, instantes después de separarse ambos buscaron sus miradas, besándose al justo cuando el último rayo de sol se perdía en la urbe nipona._

Un ruido y la ensoñación se esfumó. Midorima agarró su celular mientras se ponía los lentes para ver el mensaje que le llegaba, unas simples palabras capaces de paralizarlo.

"Estoy afuera de tu casa. Ábreme"

El chico rápidamente se levantó y bajó a la puerta para abrirle a quien le había enviado ese mensaje.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, Shintarou—El aludido apretó la manija y chasqueó la lengua con cierta molestia al escuchar su nombre— ¿Entonces me dejarás pasar? —

—Sabes que siempre serás bienvenido a este lugar, Akashi—El emperador simplemente rió con cierto aire de supremacía, entrando al lugar como si fuera propio.

—Mucho tiempo sin verte, Shintarou—El pelirrojo se sentó en la sala que tanto conocía, dejando su saco a un lado—Pero bueno... ¿Qué te puedo decir? Eres el primero en mi lista de obsesiones—Midorima rió secamente al escuchar eso.

—Eres un descarado, Akashi—El mayor tomó asiento a un lado del pelirrojo como antaño, controlando sus emociones que en ese momento estaban pero que mal por los recuerdos que golpeaban su mente después de aquel apasionado beso que se dieron en las vacaciones cuando se vieron para "ver que ha sido de la vida del otro".

—Un poco pero no creo que debas decirlo tu—El de cabellos verdes alzó una ceja a modo de sorpresa—El descarado es aquel que besa a su ex novio mientras tontea con alguien—Midorima acomodó sus gafas con molestia, mirando duramente al pelirrojo.

— ¿A qué viniste? Habla rápido que debo hacer tarea—Akashi solamente soltó una irónica carcajada, provocando que Midorima frunciera el ceño aún más.

—Tus mentiras no sirven conmigo Shintarou—El peliverde se cruzó de brazos, viendo hacia otro lado con molestia, tratando de pasar de largo el hecho de que ahora su nombre era pronunciado como cualquier otro por esos labios que lo enloquecían—Ya te dije, vine a visitar a mi obsesión favorita—Akashi pasó uno de sus dedos por la espalda del peliverde, provocando que se estremeciera al momento, Midorima rechinó sus dientes y se levantó exaltado.

— ¡No me jodas! Todavía que cortas conmigo porque te dejé en claro que no era tu maldito peón, vienes y tratas de seducirme, vete al demonio—Exclamó lleno de ira el peliverde que estaba de pie mirando fríamente a Akashi—Y ya no me llames por mi nombre—

—No me esperaba ese lenguaje de ti, Shintarou…O mejor dicho, Shin-chan—Midorima se puso totalmente rojo de ira y de vergüenza— ¿No quieres que yo te llame así pero dejas que ese te diga "Shin-chan"? —Akashi soltó una sonrisa divertida acompañada de su mirar tan imponente y cargado de cierta lujuria—No cumpliste mis expectativas, Shin-chan—Midorima solo dio un gruñido por lo bajo— ¿Acaso me has olvidado? —El peliverde bajó la mirada, quedándose callado ya que estaba totalmente desarmado—Lo sabía… ¿Cómo recordarme sin mirar atrás? —

—Por favor ya vete, Akashi—El dueño de la casa se trató de relajar inútilmente, sentándose para quitarse las vendas de sus dedos—Ya sabes de sobra donde está la salida—El pelirrojo se levantó y caminó, provocando que Midorima solo suspirara.

— ¿Crees que me iré Shintarou? No vine desde tan lejos solo para esto…—Akashi jamás se fue, solamente había caminado para situarse atrás del chico de cabellos verdes, masajeándole los hombros mientras le besaba la nuca.

—Akashi…Que te vayas—Susurró Midorima tratando de tomar aire.

—No lo haré…Aún no olvidó nuestra primera vez, es más…Nunca la olvidaré—El pelirrojo ahora mordía el lóbulo de la oreja de Shintarou, comenzando a pasar sus manos por dentro de la playera de éste—Dime… ¿Lo has hecho con él? —Midorima para ese entonces ya no tenía fortaleza para resistir a esas caricias que le derretían.

—Sa-Sabes que solo contigo, Seijuurou…—Akashi detuvo sus caricias para ir a sentarse en el regazo de su ex compañero, comenzando a quitarle la camisa con un dejo de sensualidad pura con el que ya había embelesado a Midorima.

—Amo cuando solo eres así conmigo…—Las manos ya sin vendas del peliverde habían comenzado a moverse, acariciando ese cuerpo tan fino y bien hecho que ahora le provocaba una dolorosa erección—Recuerda que eres mío—Midorima al escuchar eso abrió sus ojos, dejando en paz al pelirrojo.

—No, ya no lo soy…Tu y yo cortamos—Akashi gruñó con algo de frustración al sentirse apartado.

—Me cortaste por una estupidez "Porque ya no era el mismo" ¡Sigo siendo el mismo, Shintarou! —

—No es cierto Akashi, tu ya no eres el Akashi del que me enamoré, eres otro—Akashi soltó una risa algo malvada al escuchar eso.

— ¿Te estás escuchando? Hablas como una estúpida mocosa de secundaria—Midorima miró con molestia al otro cuando escuchó eso—Pasar tiempo con ese estúpido te ha afectado—Midorima lo quitó de sus piernas al instante.

—No le vuelvas a decir estúpido a Kazunari ¿Entendido? Ahora lárgate o no me haré responsable—Akashi miró fijamente los orbes verdes de Shintarou, ese iris rojizo ya no era cálido como antaño, ahora te envolvía en sus redes para asfixiarte lentamente si no obedecías las órdenes que el emperador daba.

—Mis órdenes son absolutas—Shintarou estaba paralizado, no sabía qué hacer ante tal gélido e hipnotizante mirar que emanaba poder por todos lados—No creo que no recuerdes esto—Akashi volvió a subirse al regazo del mayor, acariciándole esos puntos sensibles que lograban hacerlo gemir y estremecerse—O esto otro—Akashi pasó su mano por la erección de Midorima, logrando que se sublevara nuevamente ante él—O esto…—Susurró antes de besar fogosamente al peliverde que ahora ya estaba embrujando ante tales encantos.

Midorima había perdido la batalla nuevamente pero ahora de una peor manera ya que no era un beso que se dio espontáneamente por recuerdos si no algo más, esa candente llama que Midorima creía más que extinta ahora quemaba con la intensidad de mil soles, moviéndolo, cegándolo de las consecuencias que podrían haber.

Ambos ya yacían sin ropa sobre el sillón, acariciándose con pasión y necesidad, recuperando todo el tiempo perdido, recordando y tocando todos esos puntos débiles en el otro, volviendo nuevamente a su mundo color marrón rojizo.

—Seijuurou—Jadeó el de cabellos verdes al momento de meter un dedo en el menor, besándole los pezones alternando con algunas mordidas.

—Ahhh nghhh Shin…Tarou—Gimió Akashi mientras movía sus caderas al compás del primer dedo que Midorima tenía en su interior—Más…Quiero más—Midorima sin pensarlo dos veces metió otros dedos en el pelirrojo, haciéndolo gritar de placer.

—Seijuurou, lo meteré—Akashi babeaba en el hombro del mayor por el placer que recibía al sentir como uno de los dedos tocaba ese punto en su interior, haciéndolo estremecer de placer entre los brazos de Midorima.

—Nghh, Shintarou—Gimió Akashi al tratar de tomar aire por la intromisión del miembro de su ex amante—Ahhh...S-Se siente nghhh tan…Caliente—Sus respiraciones se aceleraban cada vez más en la cercanía del rostro ajeno, besándose después de unos segundos de verse fijamente a los ojos, comenzando de esta manera con el vaivén vertical donde los dos cuerpos subían y bajaban primordialmente lento y profundo, aumentando la velocidad tras cada segundo que pasaba.

Después de haberse comido los labios del otro, Midorima recostó a Akashi en el sillón, quedando sobre él son las piernas en sus hombros, aumentando los gemidos de placer y las muecas que seguían prendiéndole como pólvora, Shintarou aumentó la fiereza de las embestidas; en un momento acercó su rostro al cuello del pelirrojo, sintiendo como sus gafas le eran quitadas.

—T-Tus ojos nghh ahhh so-son hermosos—El de ojos verdes tiró sus lentes de la mano del menor a algún lugar del piso, entrelazando sus dedos para volver a besarse, siendo totalmente uno desde que finalizaron su relación hacía ya casi un año.

Bastaron un par de embestidas más en ese punto que enloquecía a Akashi para que se viniera entre sus pechos, gimiendo de esa única y engatusante manera que solo él sabía hacer, provocando que Midorima se corriera con tan solo un par de embestidas.

—Shin...Tarou…Te amo—El chico volteó a ver al pelirrojo, tratando de ver algún rastro de burla en su rostro pero no, todo lo contrario, por unos momentos tenía de regreso a su Akashi, aquel emblemático capitán de "La generación de los milagros" y su novio.

—Seijuurou—Akashi se acomodó entre los brazos de Midorima con los ojos algo rojos por las lágrimas que derramó cuando tenían sexo, el as de Shutoku alzó el rostro del menor, besándolo dulcemente, saliendo de su cuerpo en ese lapso y finalmente, dejando que se durmiera en su pecho como tantas veces lo había hecho—Duerme, Seijuurou—Midorima cargó a Akashi a su recámara, levantando sus ropas de la sala para poder ir a acurrucarse junto al capitán de Rakuzan en la fría tarde que seguía con lluvia.

—_Seijuurou_—_Susurró Midorima mientras abrazaba a Akashi en la costosa habitación de hotel que el pelirrojo había pagado para ellos esa noche, con el motivo de celebrar otro mes de novios y su primer día de tercero de secundaria._

—_Shintarou_—_Respondió Akashi con una sonrisa en su rostro, entrelazando sus brazos en el cuello de su novio_—_Fue estupendo_—_El mayor se sonrojó ante lo dicho, ambos estaban despeinados, sudados y ajetreados después de su primera vez; ahora los dos estaban tapados hasta los hombros con las cobijas por el frío que comenzaba a hacer._

—_Digo lo mismo, Seijuurou_—_Ambos se sonrieron tímidamente, robándose un beso tierno para justificar el hecho de que sus cuerpos ahora estaban a una distancia de solo milímetros gracias a que Midorima había atraído hacia si la cadera del pelirrojo que no mostró oposición alguna._

—_Nunca lo olvidaré_—_El de ojos verdes acarició con suavidad esos mechones rojos que tanto adoraba, dejando que su pareja durmiera profundamente en su pecho._

—_Yo tampoco…_—_Midorima besó el cabello de su amado antes de rendirse también ante el cansancio por el placer que hacía unos minutos le recorría hasta la médula._

Algunas horas habían transcurrido desde que los ex amantes habían dormido. Akashi abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo la mirada de Midorima junto con algunas caricias en su hombro.

—Akashi ¿Esto es verdadero? ¿En serio me amas? —Akashi dibujó una expresión de confusión en su rostro, la cual cambió a una de diversión con malicia en cuestión de segundos.

—Ya te dije, Shin-chan. Tu eres mi favorito en mi lista de obsesiones—El mayor chasqueó la lengua con molestia, sintiéndose un total estúpido por caer en aquel jueguito del menor—Solo tus pupilas sabrán que fue verdad. No me decepciones de nuevo, Shintarou—Y de esta manera el emperador se ponía de pie, cambiándose para ir a la limosina que le esperaba desde que llegó, dejando al de Shutoku de piedra, desmoronándole la conciencia con solo esas palabras.

Akashi agarró su saco y salió de la casa tal como había entrado, con una sonrisa triunfante adornando su rostro pues sus expectativas habían sido más que superadas mientras que dentro de la casa que abandonaba Midorima comenzaba a lanzar cualquier cosa al aro que tenía en su habitación, llevándola a verse en zona de alto riesgo en cuestión de minutos.

—Diablos, a Shin-chan se le olvidó su objeto de la suerte—Takao abrió la puerta de la casa de los Midorima con la copia que un día le había hecho a la llave de su amigo sin que él se diera cuenta—Shin-chan, soy yo—Kazunari dejó sus zapatos en la entrada con calma hasta que escuchó un ruido— ¡Shin-chan! —El azabache dejó el lucky ítem y fue corriendo a la habitación de Midorima.

— ¡Maldito seas Akashi! ¡Maldición! —Midorima ya estaba lanzando los trofeos de la "Generación de los milagros", habiendo pulverizado ya todas sus medallas y roto varios reconocimientos que ganó en secundaria.

— ¡Shin-chan para! —Gritó Takao al entrar a la habitación, cachando el trofeo antes de que éste llegara al piso— ¿Qué te pasa? Es obvio que no estás bien pero no lances tus trofeos—

—Cállate Takao, tú no sabes nada—Recriminó Midorima algo más calmado, sentándose en la cama para comenzar a vendarse las manos—Nada…—

—Tu murmuraste "Akashi" hoy… ¿Es por él que estás así, no? —Midorima se quedó callado, siguiendo con sus vendajes, evitando subir su rostro—Contéstame Shintarou—Midorima subió su vista hacia la del ojo de halcón, que en ese instante le hacía estremecerse por lo gélida que era.

—Sí, acaba de venir y me vio la cara de idiota ¿Otra cosa? Anda, comienza a reírte en mi cara, nanodayo—Midorima volvió a bajar el rostro, mordiéndose el labio ya que prácticamente escuchaba las risas del otro pero nada…Solo había un sepulcral silencio reinando la habitación.

—Shin-chan, me gustas—

—No estoy de humor para tus bromas Takao, mejor ve…—El peliverde no pudo acabar la frase ya que fue interrumpido

—En serio me gustas, Shintarou Midorima—El as subió su rostro para ver a Kazunari—Me gusta todo de ti…Y también acepto tu pasado, no sé que haya pasado con Akashi pero pienso que es un estúpido por hacerte sentir mal…Si me aceptas, yo jamás te haré sufrir o derramar alguna lágrima como ahora estás haciendo—Midorima solo se palpó la mejilla sintiendo una lágrima mojarle los dedos, no sabía en qué momento había comenzado a llorar o porque pero ahí estaba, derrumbado y llorando patéticamente por la coraza de quien alguna vez fue su amado novio pero que hoy era alguien irreconocible.

—Kazunari…—Y antes de que Midorima si quiera hablara, los brazos del azabache ya rodeaban el tronco del mayor, acallándole suavemente con palabras de aliento.

—_¿Es en serio lo que haces? ¡No te voy a dejar hacerlo, Shintarou!_ —_Exclamó tremendamente serio el emperador, cruzándose de brazos mientras escaneaba con la mirada a su novio._

—_Es en serio Akashi, tu…Tu simplemente no eres mi Akashi y yo no quiero estar con alguien que no conozco_—_Akashi apretó sus puños con impotencia y rabia, acercándose al peliverde que estaba hastiado de la personalidad que su pareja tenía desde que Murasakibara lo retó en un One on One._

—_Es imposible que me contradigas…Mis órdenes son absolutas_—_Una lucha de miradas comenzaba a hacerse presente, como tratando de dominar al otro con tan solo sus ojos_—_Tu dijiste…Tu dijiste que jamás me abandonarías ¿Recuerdas?_ —_El mayor se mordió el labio al recordar cuando se hicieron novios_— _¿Acaso piensas faltar a tu palabra, Shintarou?_ —_Akashi sonrió con superioridad ya que sabía que había dado en el clavo._

—_No_—_El pelirrojo le dirigió una mirada de satisfacción total al de cabellos verdes que tenía su puño recargado en el locker_—_Pero aún así, tu yo terminamos_—_Instantáneamente el rostro de Akashi se transformó a uno de sorpresa_—_A él no le faltaré a mi palabra…Tu eres alguien distinto_—_Midorima agarró su bolso de deportes y salió del lugar con la cabeza en alto, omitiendo cualquier rastro de arrepentimiento o debilidad a pesar de que por dentro se derrumbaba; debía mantenerse firme para su propio bien y el de su Akashi._

—Ya, ya, tranquilo Shin-chan…No dejaré que nadie te dañe, sobre mi cadáver él te volverá a tocar—El de ojos verdes abrazó a Takao con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo como ese alivio que desde secundaria no sentía, volvía como por arte de magia.

—Mi corazón es raro…Desordenado y protegido con una coraza—Murmuró mientras recargaba su frente en la cabeza del otro.

—Lo sé…Por eso encajamos tan perfectamente; haz tu dolor a un lado, deja que yo me ocupe de él Shin-chan…Después de todo soy tu sombra ¿No? Y tu armador…Aquel que piensa en la mejor jugada para que su as gane…Se que te gusto así que danos una oportunidad—Midorima solamente rió al sentir su mano ser entrelazada por la de su compañero de equipo.

—Sonaste muy cursi, Bakao…Me acompañarás por mis lucky ítems y te tocará pedalear los días que terminen con "s" u "o" —El azabache hizo una mueca para después reír sin soltar a su querido peliverde.

—No es justo, sigamos con el Jan Ken Pon ¿Te parece? —Midorima asintió, acompañando su movimiento de cabeza con un suspiro—Por cierto—Takao se apartó levemente del mayor, tomando las gafas del buró—Te ves mejor con gafas—Le puso los lentes al peliverde y sonrió—Ahora sí, eres mi Tsundere Shin-chan—

— ¡Bakao! ¿Quién te dio permiso de decirme tsundere? Nanodayo—El de ojos azules rió al escuchar eso, poniéndose de puntas para robarle un beso en la mejilla a su amado.

—Yo también te quiero Shin-chan—Midorima jaló al ojo de halcón, robándole un pequeño beso en los labios que bastó para que éste se sonrojara y sonriera como idiota.

Los equipos seguían preparándose, dando todo de sí para la Winter Cup. Los semi finalistas ya estaban decididos y era hora de que Rakuzan enfrentara a Shutoku para jugarse el pase a la final.

—Espero mucho de ti, Shintarou—Dijo Akashi con su típica sonrisa altanera.

—Hoy sabrás lo que es perder, Akashi—Midorima acomodó sus lentes y fue a su posición tras la breve plática con el capitán de Rakuzan.

El partido transcurrió ferozmente con Akashi anotándose una auto canasta, paralizando a Takao y usando su ojo emperador, demostrando su superioridad frente a todos.

—No cumpliste con mis expectativas, Shintarou—Midorima abrazó un poco más a Takao al escuchar eso del pelirrojo.

—Akashi, sé que me oyes allá adentro…No dejes que él tome el control de tu cuerpo…Confío en Kuroko y Kagami para que salgas…Y…Gracias por todo pero yo ya encontré a quien en verdad amo. Nuestra promesa sigue en pie a pesar de esto, nanodayo—Akashi solo subió una ceja estupefacto, tocándose unos minutos la cabeza por el dolor tan grande que comenzaba a sentir.

—Shintarou…Se feliz con Takao y no tienes porqué agradecer, se que siempre estarás para mí—Midorima sonrió al escuchar las palabras del verdadero Akashi, comenzando a caminar detrás de Takao que parecía no verse afectado en lo más mínimo.

—Veo que te sientes mal ¿No, Shin-chan? —El aludido bajó la cabeza con pesadez ya que la derrota le dolía demasiado—Creo que…Esta vez no podré consolarte—El de cabellos verdes subió el rostro para ver como Takao comenzaba a desparramarse en lágrimas puras, ambos se abrazaron tratando de calmar sus sollozos—Lo siento Shin-chan, juro esforzarme para que ganemos ¡No llores! —Midorima apegó con mayor fuerza al de ojos azules que seguía sollozando.

—A la próxima nosotros seremos los campeones—Takao asintió entre jadeos para tomar aire por el llanto que parecía interminable—Tranquilo, nanodayo—Midorima se separó del azabache que seguía llorando, dándole un tierno beso en los labios para que se tranquilizara—Hoy yo conduzco—Takao rió al escucharlo. Ambos se tomaron de las manos como de costumbre y salieron del estadio con la frente en alto, sabiendo que se harían más fuertes y unidos hasta que nadie los pudiera vencer…Ni siquiera las órdenes del emperador.


End file.
